


Оружие выбирает оскорбленный

by mila007



Series: На острие клинка [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Ричард вляпался в дуэль с Колиньяром, не подумав о том, что возможности нанять мечника у него нет.





	Оружие выбирает оскорбленный

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** автор не исключает ООС  
>  **Примечание:** текст является частичным кроссовером с книгой “На острие клинка” Эллен Кашнер, в мире которой благородным людям позволено носить оружие, но не разрешено вступать в поединки. Для этого есть специально обученные мечники. В случае, если один благородный господин вызывает другого, они нанимают мечников, и те сражаются за честь и правду своих нанимателей. Дуэли бывают как до первой крови, так и до смерти.

Ричард сидел, тупо уставившись в стену, и пытался осознать произошедшее. Этого не могло произойти. Он не...

Дверь распахнулась без стука — в его покои ворвался Арно.

— Ричард, я только что услышал... Скажи мне, что ты не вызвал на поединок Колиньяра?!

Ричард опустил плечи и тяжело вздохнул.

— Вызвал.

Арно застонал.

— Но ты же... — остаток фразы Арно проглотил, но Ричард и сам прекрасно знал, что он имел в виду. “Но ты же беден, как церковная мышь”. Да что там мыши, у них при храмах жизнь явно получше!

— Я не смогу нанять мечника, да. И я не могу сражаться сам. Теоретически не могу.

— Практически тоже. У тебя из всего оружия — лишь фамильный кинжал, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что кого-то из нас учили драться, — всплеснул руками Арно. Он начал мерить комнату шагами. — Нам нужен план!

— Нам?

— Я тебя не брошу! Мы же друзья! К тому же, ты мой гость.

Ричард тяжело вздохнул. Действительно, он был гостем. Провинциалом, который приехал в столицу в гости к своему доброму другу. И подставившим своего доброго друга на одном из званых вечеров, вступившись за его честь в ответ на намеренную (теперь он это понимал) провокацию со стороны графского сынка.

— Смотри, я могу попросить Ли...

— Нет, — помотал головой Ричард. — Я не возьму ваших денег.

Мысль о том, что он, герцог, сейчас полностью зависел от доброй воли виконта, который готов был просить заступничества у своих родственников, вызывала тошноту. Впрочем, гордость стоило убрать куда подальше — на кону стояла его честь и жизнь.

— Дикон! Опомнись!

— Я и без того своим присутствием доставил вам слишком много неприятностей, — вздохнул Ричард. — Нагружать вас ещё и этим...

— А нагрузить мою совесть твоей смертью — это, конечно же, выход! Ладно, давай думать. Ты не можешь сражаться. Я тоже не могу. И денег ты не возьмёшь. И нам нужен кто-то!

— Арно, пойми, даже если бы у меня были деньги, я не знаю ни одного безумца, который бы согласился сражаться против лучшего мечника столицы. А ведь Колиньяр пожелал боя до смерти!

Уж в том, что Колиньяр наймет самого лучшего дуэлянта, не сомневался никто. Их семейство было одним из немногих, которые могли позволить себе выплачивать такие гонорары.

— Безумца! Да ты гений, Ричард! Собирайся, мы едем!

 

Всю дорогу Ричард пытался хоть как-то разузнать у Арно, куда и к кому они едут, но тот только отмахивался и говорил, что это старый друг семьи и вообще хороший человек, который поможет им решить проблему. В итоге на расспросы пришлось махнуть рукой, и вместо этого Ричард развлекался тем, что крутил головой по сторонам, рассматривая малознакомую местность — если он и бывал в этой части столицы, то лишь проездом.

Дом, к которому они приехали, хоть и находился не в самой лучшей части города — неподалеку был порт и купеческие кварталы, — но внушал уважение одним своим видом. Дом, ха. Особняк — это название подходило ему куда больше. И Арно тут явно знали, потому что ворота отворили сразу же и без лишних вопросов пропустили во двор.

— Куда ты меня привез? — спросил Ричард, спешившись и передав поводья коня подошедшему слуге.

— В гости к другу. Привет, Пако! — обратился он к слуге. — Позаботишься о лошадках?

— Здравствуйте, дор Арно. В лучшем виде!

На пороге их встретил высокий и худой господин, державшийся с таким достоинством, что назвать его слугой у Ричарда язык не поворачивался. Даже в родном замке матушкина немногочисленная, но вышколенная прислуга себя так не вела.

— Дор Арно, добро пожаловать.

— Хуан, здравствуй! А Росио дома? У нас с моим другом к нему неотложное дело.

— Как мне вас представить? — темные глаза изучающе посмотрели на Ричарда. Под этим взглядом молодому герцогу захотелось моментально проверить, застегнуты ли все пуговицы колета, и спрятать правую руку за спину — перчатка на ней была уже достаточно изношенной, чтобы Ричард стеснялся этого.

— Ричард, герцог Окделл.

Если Хуан и был удивлен его титулу, он ничем это не высказал. Забрав плащи, шляпы и перчатки, он предложил гостям следовать за ним.

Через большой и светлый холл он провел их на второй этаж. Ричард украдкой оглядывался по сторонам, замечая богатое, пусть и не вычурное, украшение стен — темное дерево и синий шелк, портьеры в тон стенам. Кем бы ни был этот друг семьи Савиньяков, он был не простым человеком.

Перед одной из дверей Хуан попросил их подождать. Скрывшись за ними, он вышел через какое-то мгновение:

— Вас ожидают.

Арно решительно вошел в открытую перед ним дверь. Ричард, глубоко вздохнув, последовал за другом. Комната, в которую они вошли, оказалась кабинетом. В оформлении все так же преобладали синие тона, и они невероятно подходили хозяину кабинета. Тот сидел за загроможденным столом и читал. По левую руку от него была гора набросанных кое-как бумаг и документов и две стопки книг. По правую — тщательно очищенный от канцелярской утвари кусок стола, на котором стоял серебряный поднос с бутылкой вина и бокалом.

— Росио, добрый день! — поздоровался Арно.

— Арно, здравствуй. Давно не виделись. — Хозяин отложил в сторону книгу и показал на бокал. — Вина?

Ричард отрицательно покачал головой. Арно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Нет, благодарю. И действительно, давно. Но Эмиль в отъезде, а я же обычно с ним к тебе прихожу. А сегодня… Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Нам? — Росио приподнял бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на Ричарда. Тот молчал, мучительно пытаясь сглотнуть внезапно образовавшийся в горле ком, — он никогда не видел таких синих глаз. И ни разу на него не смотрели таким внимательным взглядом.

— Знакомьтесь. Росио, это мой друг — Ричард, герцог Окделл. Ричард, это друг семьи, мастер Росио Алвасете. Он фехтовальщик.

Это имя показалось Ричарду незнакомым, хотя за то, что никогда его не слышал, он бы не поручился.

Алвасете усмехнулся.

— Неужели твой друг вляпался в дуэль, и вам нужна моя помощь? Что, все прикормленные Ли мечники уже разбежались?

— Не разбежались, но… — Арно замялся.

Ричард откашлялся и, наконец, нарушил молчание:

— Видите ли, мастер, к сожалению, ситуация такова, что я не могу позволить себе нанять кого-либо из мечников, которых мог бы мне порекомендовать граф Савиньяк. Узнав о моей проблеме, Арно привел меня сюда. Впрочем, — он оглядел богатое убранство кабинета и самого Росио, на котором поверх шелковой рубашки был надет расшитый черный колет, — я вряд ли смогу позволить себе ваши услуги.

— Вопрос не в том, сможете ли, а в том, хотите ли, — усмехнулся Росио, беря бокал и отпивая вино. — Я работаю по индивидуальным договоренностям, и уверен, что такую мы с вами сможем заключить.

Арно повернулся к Ричарду с радостной улыбкой. Окделл, впрочем, не обратил на нее внимания, сосредоточенно глядя на хозяина кабинета.

— В чем заключаются ваши индивидуальные договоренности? — осторожно спросил он.

— Когда дуэль? — его вопрос был вопиюще проигнорирован.

— Завтра вечером. В парке. До смерти.

Мастер Алвасете закатил глаза, но удержался от комментариев.

— Кто противник?

— Эстебан Колиньяр. Ходят слухи, что на его семью работает лучший фехтовальщик столицы.

— Нет, герцог. Лучший фехтовальщик столицы будет представлять завтра ваши интересы.

Арно издал радостный вскрик:

— Росио, спасибо тебе!

Ричард не спешил разделять его энтузиазм:

— Что я вам должен?

Росио внимательно посмотрел на него. Потом встал и легкой походкой прирожденного фехтовальщика подошел к Окделлу.

— Можно вашу руку? — не дожидаясь ответа, он взял правую ладонь Ричарда и поднял ее к глазам. — Это же ваш фамильный перстень, не так ли, герцог?

— Д-да, — выдохнул Ричард. От догадки о том, какой может быть плата, к горлу вновь подступила тошнота. Выбор между честью и жизнью… выбор ли это?..

— Я возьму его у вас до завтрашнего вечера? — Росио провел большим пальцем по гравировке перстня. Затем так же небрежно погладил тыльную сторону чужой ладони. И отпустил, выжидательно глядя на Ричарда.

— Это цена?

— Это — подтверждение того, чьи интересы я представляю. О цене предлагаю поговорить по окончании боя. Соглашайтесь, герцог. Ведь таким образом в том невероятном случае, если я проиграю, вы не будете мне ничего должны.

— А если вы выиграете?

— Когда я выиграю — я верну вам перстень. И мы обсудим оплату. Не переживайте, вы — друг Арно, так что буду брать с вас… по-дружески.

Ричард встревоженно посмотрел на Арно. Тот был спокоен и ободряюще улыбался. Тогда он перевел взгляд на мастера Алвасете.

— Я… согласен.

После легких прикосновений Росио свои пальцы, снимающие перстень, показались Ричарду неуверенными и неловкими. А еще они сильно дрожали — так, что если бы не проворность Росио, фамильную драгоценность пришлось бы искать в высоком ворсе темного ковра.

Мастер Алвасете, поймав чуть не упавший перстень, спокойно надел его себе на палец и вернулся за стол.

— Что ж, вот и договорились. — Он вновь пригубил вина и улыбнулся. — Может, хотя бы в честь этого согласитесь выпить?

— С удовольствием, — радостно согласился Арно. Судя по его поведению, он действительно считал проблему решенной.

Ричард слабо кивнул, пытаясь сглотнуть вновь пересохшим горлом. Его взгляд не отрывался от изящной ладони, держащей бокал с красным вином. Массивный золотой перстень смотрелся на диво неуместно на этих тонких пальцах. Зато Ричард прекрасно мог представить эту руку, сжимающую в руках шпагу. Этот человек гармонично смотрелся бы с оружием. Да он, по сути, им и был — оружием, которое Ричард выбрал в качестве своей защиты.

Внезапно Ричарда охватил ужас, сильнее того, из пучины которого его вытянул своим появлением Арно. Кошмар заключался даже не в том, что перстень могут не вернуть, нет. Этому человеку не было дела до его фамильных драгоценностей. Просто Ричард осознал, что вместе со своим перстнем он отдал этому человеку право решать свою жизнь. Теперь он, Ричард, уже не выбирал — ни жизнь, ни смерть, ни честь, ни оружие. Теперь выбирали за него.

И от этого было очень страшно.


End file.
